Confessions
by Varmint
Summary: Piccolo had felt watched for quite some time now. And the person that was watching him really shocked him. A cute Yamcha/Piccolo one-shot. Come on, just give it a try.


Piccolo could feel himself being watched.

He had been training beside a waterfall for almost a month now and he couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone looking at him from afar.

The feeling started about two weeks ago and had never faltered. No matter the day of the week or at what time Piccolo finally decided to meditate, the mystery person was there without fail. And the really interesting part was that Piccolo had no idea who it could be because their ki was so well concealed.

But he had decided that today would be the day he found out who was watching him.

It was one thing for this to be a secret admirer, and the idea was slightly endearing, but if this was someone seeking revenge on him for what he had done in a past life then he needed to put a stop to the spying.

So, with his eyes closed and his breath controlled, the Namekian honed in on the faint ki signal.

Whoever it was, they were hiding behind a tree a few meters from him.

Honestly, he had chosen this place to train because of the peace and tranquility that came with it. It was in a very remote and barely inhabited area of a vast forest, where beauty roamed free without having to worry about humans coming to ruin it.

Goku had once tried to muscle his way into training with Piccolo here, but after receiving a few well-timed hits that left him breathless, Goku knew better and backed off.

That was why Piccolo didn't like being watched like this. It wasn't only slightly disturbing to have what could be considered a stalker, but it also bothered him to have someone here when he had kicked his 'best-friend' out before giving him a chance.

Goku wasn't really his best friend, but he was the closest to come to that on this planet.

All was silent as he kept his body from moving and he even heard a bird chirping as it flew over head, but he suddenly moved with such speed that even he was shocked. Focusing really did help when it came to these kinds of things.

"What?!"

Piccolo had his watcher by the neck and soon enough he was holding him up in the air.

He was shocked, to say the least.

"What are you doing here?" He asked after he regained his composure, changing his features of shock into ones of slight anger.

The ex-desert bandit chuckled nervously as Piccolo kept his neck gripped, smiling timidly as Piccolo glared right into his eyes.

"Uh... You know..." He answered lamely, darting his eyes away from Piccolo's to not have to look directly into the intense gaze. "Nothing."

Piccolo raised an eyebone at the vague answer, then scoffed and allowed the human to drop. Yamcha fell straight on his butt and whined softly about it, but one look at Piccolo shut him up.

"I could have killed you." Piccolo growled at him, crossing his arms.

While he didn't completely like Yamcha and enjoy his presence, he was a tolerable human. And he was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it from Goku if he did indeed accidentally kill the man.

"I know. I'm sorry..." Yamcha sighed, scratching at the back of his head as he looked down at his feet.

Piccolo looked down at him, then away, and humphed. His hair had grown once more.

"Why have you been watching me?"

Yamcha was a bit startled at the question, seeing how he had completely expected Piccolo to fly away after those short words. But he blushed brightly, suddenly remembering just what he was doing there.

He should have known better than to accept that bet from Puar.

"Oh... You see, Puar dared me to do something slightly embarrassing, and I've been putting it off for the past couple of weeks." He chuckled lamely, crossing his legs and setting his hands on his knees.

He was mentally preparing himself.

"What does that have to do with me?" Piccolo grunted, not in the mood for Yamcha's games.

The scarred man breathed in deeply, then looked up at the Namekian.

Piccolo did not miss the bright blush on his cheeks.

"Piccolo, lean down for a second."

The green alien was about to open his mouth and refuse, but Yamcha interrupted him. "It's just for a second. Come on." Seeing how the man faltered, Yamcha smiled as comfortingly as he could. "I promise I don't bite."

The Namekian looked down at him for a second more then huffed and lowered himself so he was down on one knee, his left arm resting on his left knee. Yamcha moved himself closer and Piccolo looked away in discomfort.

He was about to open his mouth up to tell the human to move away, but was cut off by a pair of soft lips.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he looked forward to find Yamcha's eyes closed, all the while kissing him. He had no idea how to react or how he should, so instead he stayed still until Yamcha was done, resolving to not kill him until after he had answers.

Just why would this human kiss him?

Yamcha pulled away and chuckled nervously when he saw Piccolo's death glare.

"Explain."

With a nod Yamcha backed away slightly, knowing better than to stay right in the Namekian's face.

"Puar dared me to kiss my..." The word was mumbled and Piccolo didn't catch it, making his anger flare a bit.

"Your what?" The question was growled and Yamcha jumped away, immediately standing up to bow at the Namekian.

"I'm sorry, Piccolo! I told her I shouldn't do it but a dare's a dare! And you know that I can't back out from that!"

Piccolo stood as well and walked towards him, causing Yamcha to pale visibly and start backing up. "Your what?"

Piccolo's anger was starting to swell. He knew that physical contact like that meant a lot to humans and was sometimes even used as practical jokes.

Was that what Yamcha was doing? Trying to prank him?

"M-m-my!"

The human couldn't think of the correct word as his back suddenly met with a tree's trunk. Then he yelped when the wood cracked slightly against Piccolo's fist, closing his eyes to look away. He now had nowhere to go because he was boxed in by Piccolo and a tree.

"Answer me right now or I _will_ make you regret ever having started this nonsense." Piccolo growled as he glared at the human, annoyed by his incompetence.

Did he not expect this to happen? This was the only reaction he would have gotten from Piccolo, no matter what the situation happened to be.

"My crush!" Yamcha cried out, face growing completely red as he looked up at Piccolo with pleading eyes.

Luckily for him, those words caught Piccolo off guard and he didn't seem like he was ready to kill him just yet.

"Your... _Crush_?" Piccolo asked, the word sounding extremely foreign as he tried it out.

He had learned what that was from Goten. The boy had explained who Videl was to Gohan with this exact word.

"You... Like me?" Piccolo cocked his head to the side slightly, straining to remember the words Goten had used.

Yamcha nodded rapidly beneath him, eyes closed now to not have to see the beam that killed him.

But something happened that completely caught him off guard. Piccolo began to chuckle.

Cracking one eye open, Yamcha looked up to find Piccolo chuckling softly while looking down at him and shaking his head.

"You..." Yamcha surprised himself by daring to speak, "You're not going to kill me?"

Piccolo shook his head and retracted his arms, crossing them over his chest. Then he schooled his features into ones of indifference, really confusing the human in front of him.

"Do you understand that I cannot reciprocate those feelings?"

Yamcha only smiled broadly after this, and before he knew it, Piccolo had the human hugging him tightly. Second time today the ex-bandit shocked him.

"Don't worry about that, Piccolo! I can show you how to love!"

Piccolo turned his head away to not let the human see his slight blush, then shook his head. "Who said I would allow you?" He growled, doing his best to stop this adventure before it even began.

But there was a reason Yamcha had managed to be Goku's friend for so long. He was strong-headed and really stuck through with what he believed. And when he had a plan in his mind, he followed through with it.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You'll eventually fall to my charms like many before you." Yamcha smiled broadly at him, then lowered his hand down Piccolo's arm so it was now holding the alien's. "Now, come on. Have you ever gone to an amusement park?"

Piccolo didn't retract his hand from Yamcha's because- and later on he would completely deny this- he felt a comforting warmth flowing into him because of that contact. So, instead of letting the man down harshly like he would have done some years ago, Piccolo allowed himself to be led away from his training spot by an excited Yamcha.

And, really, how could he deny this smiling and happy man a small chance at happiness? He even reminded Piccolo a bit of the Son boys when they got completely excited over something or another.

"And I swear, you'll love the chili dogs!"

Piccolo allowed himself a small smile as they both took flight, Yamcha leading the way to the amusement park he was talking about.

 **So, what did you think? I liked it a lot. I thought it was cute.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
